Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After the untimely deaths of her parents, Charisse goes to the Bureau to receive comfort but receives much more than that. Rated for death, angst, and kissing! Baron/OC!


Every Storm Runs Out of Rain

_**A/N: A little angst/love/comfort fic for Baron and Charisse. This is no way connected to The Cycles of Grief! Just thought I'd put that out there!**_

__There was a dance going on at school—the Sadies—but I was just in no mood to dance. My head hurt, my heart hurt, my body was numb. I felt like I was adrift and losing everyone close to me. Okay, that probably sounded melodramatic, but how would anyone feel if they went home on a Friday night and found their parents shot dead? The killer was caught of course—he wasn't so subtle—but that still didn't help me or my dead parents. The funeral literally killed me and I was supported by my two aunts. I couldn't remember much after that, and I probably didn't want to.

As I stood out in the rain, letting my dress get drenched, my friend Serena came out and tried to talk to me. Like I had been doing since my parents were put in the ground, I shrugged her off but she wouldn't have of it. Serena was the only one I could cry in front of because I'd appear weak if I cried in front of anyone else, and I hated being called weak. However, no matter how hard I tried to repress my feelings of pain and hurt, I spiraled down and began crying.

"Honey," she said kindly, placing a hand on my arm, "come back inside. It's cold and wet out here."

Ever since it happened, Serena had been extra-nice to me and I appreciated it but I didn't want sympathy right now.

"I don't care…" I replied numbly, shaking my head slightly. "Everything sucks right now; my parents are dead, my boyfriend cheats on me with my ex-friend, and it just won't stop raining." The rain mingled with my warm tears.

Serena was silent at first but then she pulled me in a hug from behind. Since we were as close as sisters, we hugged each other like that. Some called us "lesbos" but I didn't care because we weren't. She had a boyfriend that she loved, and I was probably keeping her from him right now, and I goggled at cute guys on the television.

"I know," she said shakily, crying. "Everything does suck right now. Sometimes I wonder why God lets us go through all of this pain and grief. I just can't believe Aunt Polly and Uncle Lucas are gone…"

Since we were close, she called my parents "Aunt" and "Uncle" and I did the same, but currently I just couldn't stand the pain right now.

"I miss them, Serena," I said numbly, "so much…" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose tightly; there would never be enough tears to shed over this.

After a few minutes of crying and hugging, I decided to go home. Honestly I was too tired and out of it to dance. At first, Serena objected but then I told her I was just not in the mood so she finally seceded. Before I left though, she gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me if you need me to come over, okay, sweetie," she said softly before releasing me.

"I will," I replied, letting go. "See you later, Serena." With that, I turned on my heel and walked home through the rain.

As I walked, I thought of someone near and dear to my heart who I hadn't thought about in a while, _Baron…_and I remembered when I first met him on the day my little sister died from getting hit by a truck.

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen was a Cat Creation and he, along with his friends Muta, a cow-cat, and Toto, a large Crow Creation, ran the Cat Bureau. They helped me out of my depression when my little sister died but only Baron was the first one to make me smile and laugh after such a pain. Since then, I felt like I shared a special connection with him. I always felt safe with him even in the darkest of moments.

I remembered meeting him, Muta, and Toto. I remembered it all too well.

… (Flashback)

After my parents told me the news, I ran out of my house, sobbing, wailing, hurting, and into the rain. Everything was hurting right now. My baby sister, who was only eight years old and my only sibling, was dead. I wanted to deny it but then I knew I couldn't. I ran out to Old Folsom, an area that was dedicated to the old west and lined with shops, and just sat on a curb of a sidewalk, sobbing in the rain.

Everyone that passed by probably gave strange looks but I couldn't care less about what they thought. A kind soul gave me some chocolate from the little chocolate factory nearby but I didn't eat any of it; in all honesty, I was in too much pain to eat. I didn't know who the person was so I couldn't walk over to them and thank them. Instead, I got up and continued walking in the rain, not caring if my hair or clothes got drenched. I probably looked like I took a dip in the lake but it didn't matter to me.

Finally, I went under an awning and sat down in one of the chairs of a small table but somebody was already in the chair. By somebody, I meant a huge white cat with a fat ass and a short temper. As soon as I heard him groan, I flew up and looked down at him. He turned his small head, which was disproportionate to his body, and gave me a sour look like I was cooking his cousin. Of course, I gave him a dirty look too because I was not in the mood to be nice.

"Watch where you lay, fatso," I said harshly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, watch where you land your butt, chicky," he retorted in a grumpy, gravelly voice.

I was about to retort an even meaner response but then I was shocked into silence because he just spoke to me! How could cats talk!? Was it even possible, or was I getting Schizophrenia?

"How…?" I gasped, my jaw falling open. "You can talk!?"

"Yeah," he said in his best 'duh' tone, "and I can sing too. _If you're happy, and you know it, clap your hands…_" He didn't really sing so whole-heartedly or good but I wasn't one to judge.

"That's great…" I mumbled in a tone that meant entirely the opposite.

His ears perked up a bit at my morose reply and he stared at me with those narrowed beady black eyes. "What's wrong, Chicky?" he asked gruffly.

"Everything sucks!" I cried, resting my head in my hand. "My little sister is dead…"

"Oh," he sighed, shaking his head sympathetically. "That does suck, chicky."

"She was only eight…" I wept, rubbing my temples wearily.

"Oh, God…" he groaned sadly. "I'm sorry, chicky."

"Sorry doesn't help, cat," I replied wearily. "I'm tired of this…"

He just stared at me for a minute before speaking again, "I need to take you somewhere. It's a good place, I promise…" he added that when he saw my skeptical expression.

"Okay," I sniffled, rubbing my eyes.

"Follow me," he said, getting up and running off.

I ran off to follow him, hoping he'd lead me to somewhere good.

1212131

We arrived at a tiny village with buildings as tall as me but they looked very cute, even in the rain. There were lights on in the smaller dollhouse in the middle of it all and it looked attractive to me. A large crow probably the size of me perched under an awning but he looked up when he heard my presence and stared at me then the cat, narrowing his eyes. Then he opened his beak and began speaking in a low voice.

"You led her here in the rain," he said in a sardonic voice. "Very charming, Belly-Brain."

"Who asked you, Tweetie?" demanded the white cat. "She's here to see Baron. She needs help."

"Okay," said the bird, nodding slightly before talking loudly to the building. "Baron, there's a guest here!"

Suddenly, the doors of the small house opened and out stepped a dapper two-foot tall cat figurine with his hat in his hand. He wore a light gray suit with a matching velvet hat, white gloves, and carried a wooden cane in his right hand. He had soft emerald eyes that could make anyone feel better immediately. When he spoke, though, his voice softened my heat and unnerved me.

"Good evening," he said gently in a husky British voice, "welcome to the Bureau."

I just stared at him with a mildly incredulous expression. "You're…interesting," I replied quietly, frowning slightly.

"Thank you," he said, smiling slightly. "You are now in a world quite different from your own. This is a refuge for Creations. Whenever someone creates something, with all of their heart, then that creation gets a soul, see? Like me, and him." He nodded to the bird, who smiled at me kindly.

"He's a bird," I just said bluntly.

"He is Toto," continued the cat they called "Baron", "the stone statue with a soul."

"It's been a while since we've had a visitor, Baron," said the bird Toto. "How unusual…"

"Indeed," replied Baron, looking at me thoughtfully. "She's quite a pretty one, for one being so melancholy."

"Baron…?" I trailed off uncertainly.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," he introduced himself politely. "The artisan who created me gave me that title."

"I'll just call you Baron," I said carelessly, "and when I want to, I'll call you Humbert."

He chuckled at my dry humor. "So what appears to be the problem, Miss?" The concern in his voice made me want to spill my guts.

"Her sister died today, Baron," said the fat white cat from the bench he sat in.

Baron looked at him and then me and then back to him. "Where did you come across her, Muta?" he asked the white cat curiously.

"Old Folsom," answered Muta gruffly. "She was inconsolable."

"Hmm," murmured Baron, looking back to me. "Why don't you come into the Cat Bureau?"

I just nodded because I could trust my voice; I was crying again. Without a word, I followed him into the small place and perched myself in the corner of the small room. Before I could even explain, he shrank me down to size so I wouldn't get water all over the place since I was still soaked through with rain water. Then, he lit a fire in the large fireplace and ushered me to the couch. I sat down numbly and stared at the flames dancing on the logs, feeling warmer than ever.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, heading over to the cupboard. "What's your name, dear?"

"It's Charisse," I answered dully, "and yes, I would like some tea."

He gave a small smile to me before turning to make the tea. "Would like milk or lemon with your tea?" he asked politely.

"Milk please," I replied dully.

"Good choice," he remarked kindly, finishing his tea. "Here you go." He handed me a big mug and sat down opposite of me on another sofa.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking a sip. It wasn't half bad, considering I didn't like tea. "This is the best tea I've ever tasted."

"Then you're lucky," he said after taking a sip of his. "I must tell you, every day I create a new tea flavor and it's different every time so today we got lucky. Now," he set his cup down and looked at me, "tell me about your problem."

I began crying again, trembling violently. "My little sister…is dead," I wept, shakily placing my cup on the table. "I loved her so much. I can't—I can't—I can't…" Now, I sounded like I was hyperventilating.

"You can't what?" he prodded gently, giving me a softly sympathetic look.

"I can't even breathe," I wept bitterly. "It hurts so much, Baron. It's…" Sobs prevented me from speaking any more.

Through my blurred vision, I saw Baron get up and immediately come to my aid. He pulled me into his chest and I began crying into his red vest bitterly. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, but he kept rubbing my back and making soothing sounds. Since his touch was so gentle and he was being so kind, everything that was inside of me—my pain, my anger, my loneliness, and my grief—came out like a dam bursting. I honestly would have to buy him a new vest after all of this…

"You'll be okay," he said gently, rubbing my back soothingly. "Every storm runs out of rain, Charisse, always remember that, okay? I'm right here for you. I'm right here…"

After what felt like hours, I finally stopped weeping and just let my throbbing head rest on his chest. We didn't say anything because there was no need to. Sometimes, silence was solace, and right now we both needed it.

"You know," he said out of the blue, "I think my vest is beyond repair now." He gave me a gentle smile that gave me no conviction that he was angry with me.

A smile made its way on my face and I let a giggle slip. "You're really funny, Baron," I remarked, shaking my head at him.

"I made you smile and laugh," he said softly, looking pleased with himself. "That's a relief."

"Thank you for making me feel better," I said, giving him a big hug that probably broke him.

"You're welcome, dear," he replied, returning the embrace. "Just remember this, always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will nothing to fear. Also, if you ever need us, you will always know how to find us again, and the Bureau's doors will be open to you, be it day or night. Trust yourself, okay, dear?"

I nodded, feeling like a thousand pound weight was lifted off my chest. "I will," I replied, nodding.

That day concreted out friendship, and I never regretted it one minute.

… (Flashback end)

Instead of going home, I went straight to the Cat Bureau to find solace in my animal friends. Of course when I arrived there, the doors were indeed open for me. I crawled into the Bureau and perched myself in the corner, waiting for Muta, Toto, and Baron to notice me. It didn't take them too long to notice me because they heard me let out a strangled sob. Baron, of course, was the first one to get to me.

"What's wrong, Charisse?" he asked in a tone full of concern. "Are you hurt? Has someone injured you? What is it?"

"My parents are…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

"They're what?" he asked anxiously. "What is it?"

Suddenly, I just burst out laughing for no reason. "My parents are dead," I laughed wildly. "They're dead. They were placed in the ground next to my sister! A lady with red hair was crying harder than my grandmother and she didn't even know them! And my boyfriend is cheating on me! I mean, like, what!?"

The three stared at me like I officially lost it. I probably did because of how distressed and broken I was but Baron, in amidst of all the laughter, shrank me down to size and I began rolling on the floor. Muta and Toto began laughing too, even though they tried hard not to. Baron was the only one who didn't laugh because he looked really concerned for me. Obviously he knew I wasn't okay.

My laughter finally ended and I began weeping again. Talk about your emotional roller-coaster ride! Baron collected me in his arms and carried me over to the couch, bridal style. He let me sit in his lap as I sobbed into his chest like a little child. I was a child—a little, lost child who lost everyone in her immediate family. I wept loudly and bitterly and immediately Muta and Toto stopped laughing. They remained silent for my sake. It touched my heart that they did that because I knew they argued like an old married couple.

"It'll be okay, love," he whispered in my ear gently. "It'll be okay…Permit me to ask this. Why are you wearing a fancy dress?"

"The Sadie Hawkins Dance was tonight," I answered, sniffling, "but I just didn't feel like celebrating or dancing, for that matter." I once again rested my head on Baron's chest and let myself get comforted by him.

He gave me a gentle kiss on the head and continued rubbing my back gently. For a second, his touch made me feel safe, like he was a guardian angel. I loved the tenderness, kindness, and love that he gave to me. We weren't going steady or anything but I felt those strong feelings for him. I was pretty sure he didn't though. He only regarded me as a friend, I knew that. Ever since we met the first time, I felt a special connection to him.

"Thank you," I whispered once my tears were dried. "You mean a lot to me, Baron. I hope you know that."

"You mean a lot to me too, Charisse," he replied, looking a bit surprised. "More than you know."

Before he could say anything more or I could think it through, I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his furry ones. Most would consider this zoophilic but since Baron was more human than cat it made no difference to me. Besides, I loved him, and that wouldn't change. At first, he started in surprise but then he really got into it and began kissing me with all the love and tenderness I could ask for. It made me feel comforted, knowing that he didn't reject me.

When we finally broke off, I rested me head on his chest again and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "I love you," I whispered genuinely.

"I love you too, Charisse," he replied gently, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Since when?" I asked curiously.

"After I helped you when your sister died," he started, "I began feeling something…special towards you. You captured my heart, Charisse. I first felt it when I heard you laugh the second time you came to visit."

I smiled slightly. "Ever since you comforted me," I said, feeling like I had to get this out, "I felt a special connection towards you. You occupy my thoughts all the time. I tried to go out with other boys, hoping it wouldn't last forever, that it was just a childish crush, but it never worked out. I don't care if my ex-boyfriend cheated on me. I just want you, Baron."

He smiled seductively. "And you do have me, darling," he replied lovingly, "body, heart, soul, and mind."

I flushed at his intense look and averted my gaze a bit. "You always know how to light up my day, Baron," I remarked, "even when I feel like I'm on my last knees."

He gave me a gentle look and then stood up straight like the gentleman he was. Then, he held out his hand to me and looked me in the eyes. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely, acting chivalrous.

"I don't feel like dancing," I replied, shaking my head slightly. "Besides, I'm not good at it."

"Just trust me," he whispered huskily, making my heart pound like a drum.

With a hesitant smile, I took his hand and stood up to dance with him. He led me into a slow, gentle waltz that left me breathless and I realized how graceful I was with him, or he was just good for the both of us. Before I could tell him that we didn't have any music, I saw Muta press a button on Baron's radio and a gentle yet sad song came on.

_So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning_

_I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying_

_It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around_

_Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more_

_And walk out that door,_

_Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns_

_'Cause we all have thorns_

_Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind_

_And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna run out of pain_

_It's gonna run out of sting_

_It's gonna leave you alone_

_It's gonna set you free_

_Set you free_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna set you free,_

_It's gonna run out of pain,_

_It's gonna set you free._

Throughout the song, I began weeping because the lyrics hit home but Baron held me in his warm embrace and swayed with me slowly. I felt better now, like a million pound weight was lifted off my chest and shoulders. I didn't know how Baron did it but he did. Only he could make me feel like that.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing me gently on the lips.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him back whole-heartedly.

In the midst of our kissing, I somehow grew white fur and sprouted ears and a fluffy tail. As I studied myself, I realized that I liked myself like this because there was nothing I wanted to change about it. It felt right and perfect but I knew Baron would not be happy with this.

"She's a kitty," gasped Muta, staring at me wide-eyed.

"What happened?" breathed Toto, looking like he just saw something out of a horror movie.

"I think I know," answered Baron, sounding intuitive. "The love we felt for each other turned her into what she desired most. I thought those things only happened in fairytales…Are you sure you want to stay as…?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. "I want to be with you forever, Baron, no matter what. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. You are my best friend, my confidant, and my lover and I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me."

Baron gave me loving look and kiss before responding. "Charisse, darling, you only have three more months of high school," he said reasonably. "Can you wait until then? I want you to graduate and finish your education before getting married."

I wanted to argue but I knew he was right. "Okay," I replied in defeat. "After graduation, we will get married, Baron. I can't wait to be with you but I know it will be worth the wait."

"Yeah, he'll also be good in bed too," said Muta, totally destroying the mood—no, he didn't destroy it; he crumpled it, put it in a blender, pushed puree, and served it for lunch.

We both flushed brightly and shouted at the fat cat indignantly. "Muta!" we both cried in unison.

"You're revolting!" I shouted, pink dyeing my furry cheeks.

"Yes he is," said Toto, shaking his head in disapproval. "Muta, you are such an idiot."

"Well at least I'm not related to Tweetie-Bird," retorted Muta challengingly. "I'm not the birdbrain here!"

"Well at least I don't look like a pig," was Toto'a quick remark.

"Shut up, you big chicken," growled Muta, glaring at him. "You remind me of turkey waiting to be plucked!"

"At least I don't resemble a marshmallow!" shouted Toto coolly.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Muta. "Well at least I don't have a birdbrain, chicken-wings."

"You already called me that, you idiot!" shouted Toto, looking annoyed.

"I did? Well, all right, then go fry yourself, you Thanksgiving dinner!"

"You already called me that too! You've got a hairball in your brain!"

Before they could argue more, Baron and I began laughing our asses off. That relieved the tension and all four of us were laughing. I was happy now, just like I knew I would be.

_**A/N: Longer than some of my one-shots but I hope you like it anyway! Please enjoy and R&R!**_


End file.
